Pearl Reads Fanfiction
by ThomasKun
Summary: Originally uploaded on tumblr December 24th 2015. A one-shot fanfic about Pearl discovering the worst fanfics and of course read them. This fanfic does contain the first chapter of the infamous HP fanfic My Immortal and vomiting.


It was another day at the beach house as Steven and Pearl were using their newly obtained computer googling fan written works. "Gee googling is weird." Said Pearl "Well, its pretty much easiest thing to do." Said Steven "What's that link?" He asked Pearl hovered the cursor over the link and then clicked it. It was , " ?" Said Pearl as she gazes at the front page of "Well? What do I do now?" Asked Pearl wondering what to do next "Why not click that one." Said Steven pointing at the link named books "Oh, Connie told me about this fanfic called 'My Immortal' maybe you should look that up." He said "Well fine if that's what you want Steven." Said Pearl clicking the search bar, typing 'My Immortal' in the tab and then hitting search icon, unfortunately their turned up many fanfictions with the same title. Most of which songifcs "Steven their are too many of them with the same title, what should I do now?" Asked Pearl "Connie said it was a Harry Potter fanfic." Said Steven "Alright then that cleared some of that, I think I can handle it on my own now." Pearl said "You can go outside and i'll take it from here." Steven then went outside to play with sand or something as Pearl looked at the first link that read 'My Immortal REPOST' "Is this really it?" Said Pearl "Well I guess i'll click it." And she read the first page as she had a feeling that this was not going to end well.

"AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling.

U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!"

Pearl read "Jeez, someone needs to learn some grammar." She said as she continued to read the first chapter.

"Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). That name is too long and what the hell are limpid tears?" Pearl was not happy with this but she still kept reading the first chapter before coming to the decision on weather or not to keep reading it "I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.

I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white.

I have pale white skin.

I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen).

I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black.

I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there.

For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots.

I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow.

I was walking outside Hogwarts.

It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about.

A lot of preps stared at me.

I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was… Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

WHAT THE HELL!" Pearl shouted "WHAT THE EVERLOVING HELL DID I JUST READ!" Even though it was just the first chapter Pearl felt extreme amount of rage after reading it, but still she had to read more of it in order to finish it.

Three hours later…

"Well I had the feeling that it wouldn't end well, and I was right." Said Pearl "I guess i'll find more fanfiction to read." Then she typed in the search bar 'most disgusting fanfiction ever' and hit search the first thing that popped up was 'Dipper goes to Taco Bell' "It can't get anymore worse then the one I just read." She said, but boy would she would find out to be wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

Fourty minutes later…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pearl screamed in horror "Why? Why? Why?" Pearl then stopped screaming why, she felt something, something that she hadn't felt before. It was the feeling of puking. And so she puked up a white substance that had the stench of rotten eggs and black licorice, two things that should not exists. But the black licorice mostly, Pearl kept on puking the white smelly substance up for about four to five minutes until she had the strength to get back up and on the computer. "Uhhhhhh, okay let's see if I can find a fanfiction that won't make me ugggg." Said Pearl, she knew what she gotten herself into and see has to see it through to the end no matter how the disgusting outcome would be.

Five hours and more infamously bad fanfics later…

Steven came back from whatever he was doing to find that the beach house was covered in the white substance all over the beach house. Even some of it was on the warp pad, Steven tried to find Pearl but it was hard to find her when the awful smell from the white substance was powerful. Just then Pearl made herself found and crawled over to Steven "Pearl are you okay?" Asked Steven, Pearl just responded "The Goffening, THE GOFFENING!"

The end.


End file.
